


Vid: I Love You, You Imbecile

by shirasade



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>All I want, all I need</em><br/><em>All I want is you</em><br/><em>I can live with all the stupid things you do.</em><br/>-I Love You, You Imbecile, by Pelle Carlberg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: I Love You, You Imbecile

**Author's Note:**

> There are not many sitcoms I truly enjoy, but Miranda absolutely stole my heart - and her relationship with Gary, in all its goofy loveliness, makes my heart skip... :)

**Music:** I Love You, You Imbecile, by Pelle Carlberg (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcRl1CwomiY))

[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/miranda-imbecile.zip) (.zip, 200mb) or [stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99mCWwvwwww) on YT (captions available).

 **Voiceover:**  
-Cause it's, it's always been you.  
-I am absolutely, ridiculously, embarrassingly in love with you.  
-I don't need Gary. But I want him. I just don't wanna do my life without Gary.  
-Miranda, will you do me the honour of being - forever and always, because don't ever leave me! - of being my wife?


End file.
